


Anthy Himemiya Can't Drive

by chthonicfantasyyy



Series: Revolutionary Girl Utena [1]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Gen, Unsafe driving, idk utena's aunts name, if so i apologize, may be OOC?, mild spoilers for the ending, my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicfantasyyy/pseuds/chthonicfantasyyy
Summary: Utena meets up with Anthy after events of the finale. This is all build-up for one mediocre joke.





	Anthy Himemiya Can't Drive

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic, kinda meander-y, but i had fun so who cares
> 
> (i feel like something deep should go here but meh)

It started with a letter inviting Utena to tea. Actually, it started with walking through the doors of Ohtori Academy and getting stabbed by a million swords, but this part, this part here, began with tea.

After Ohtori, Utena didn’t get letters. Not from Wakaba, not from the Council, not from anyone. They’d almost nearly forgotten her, even though most of them had graduated. That’s the lingering influence of Ohtori for you.

Even still, Utena didn’t have friends anymore anyway. Apparently, being stabbed with a million swords can cause severe damage to a human body. Who would’ve known. Utena lived in the hospital for the remainder of middle school and the entirety of high and her aunt had hired a tutor to get her back on track in time for college entrance exams.

No friends, so no letters. Why a letter even? No one wrote letters outside of Ohtori...no one except one very old woman.

Utena stands on the doorstep of Anthy’s small house, still on crutches from an unfortunate acrobatics stunt that occurred right before she was discharged for the whole swords thing.

Anthy answers the door in a weird rose bra thing and pajama pants, a far cry from her old-fashioned night gown, a feather duster in one hand. Her hair is down and her glasses are gone which is odd because Utena could’ve sworn she actually needed those to see.

“Ah, Utena.”

The two of them wait for a -sama that never comes.

(One time, Anthy would try a “Utena-chan”. At that moment Utena would drop to her knees and beg her never to do that again.)

There are two thoughts racing through Utena’s mind.

Firstly, the...the bra. Utena was no longer in middle school; she could admit that she did love Anthy Himemiya. But she didn’t expect to suddenly get such a casual view. She wants to say something, but Anthy’s got a new air around her, she carries herself differently. There’s no way she’s accepting any unwarranted comments with princessly grace.

Utena’s...kinda into that.

And secondly, the feather duster.

Utena snatches it out of Anthy’s hands and hobbles past her into the house.

She starts dusting, anything, everything, as long as Anthy isn’t the one doing all the work anymore. Utena learned that much.

Anthy finds this hilarious for all of five minutes, then wrestles Utena’s ass into a chair and takes the feather duster from her.

“It’s different now, Utena. Please stay off your feet,” she says in her trademark polite yet chilling tone.

Anthy leaves to get the tea. Chu-Chu makes an appearance, wearing a face mask for the dust and struggling with a pen as he attempts to sign Utena’s cast.

That’s...pretty heckin’ cute.

Anthy returns.

They talk over chamomile and finger sandwiches (definitely not poisoned this time) and Utena gets the answers she wants. They start with the obvious and then--

“So...the Rose Bride thing...how long was that...going on for?” she asks, looking over Anthy over her teacup.

Anthy stares daggers into her. Utena never did grow out of that tactlessness.

“Just a...long, long time.”

“Yeah, but, like, how long,” Utena says, matching Anthy’s look and raising it a passive-aggressive smile as she lets Chu-Chu take a bite out of her sandwich. “Okay, like, how much older then me are you?”

Anthy Himemiya takes an uncomfortably long sip of tea.

“Five years.”

Bullshit. Bullshitbullshitbullshit. Five years isn’t even remotely close to Anthy’s actual age, Utena knows this. Who the hell does she thinks she’s fooling here?

The government. The government is who she’s fooling here, because according to her papers Anthy Himemiya was born five years before Utena Tenjou.

Well, shit.

At least Anthy had gone ahead and got her driver’s license. That and the proximity of her house near the college campus nearby (something Anthy found both comforting and disturbing) made it more appealing for Utena to move in with her.

The first day of class was the first day Utena got to experience Anthy’s driving. She knew it, but she didn’t quite know it, and while she’d tried to get better at not being clueless, she still couldn’t understand why Chu-Chu looked so green when she’d tried to invite him along for the ride.

To say that Anthy Himemiya was a reckless driver was an understatement, and if anything was a demonstration of how much she’d changed since Ohtori.

Why she didn’t try to text and drive like Utena’s aunt, she didn’t believe in proper posture. She was usually curled up under a blanket or an overlarge hoodie, hunched over so her nose was touching the wheel (probably for better access to the horn) or leaning all the way back so her nails could barely graze the cover, one leg tucked under her, and the window on her side for easy yelling access.

Anthy Himemiya would always drive well above the speed limit. Anthy Himemiya would not slow down while turning. Anthy Himemiya could not pick a lane. Anthy Himemiya drove on the sidewalk. Anthy Himemiya drove through red lights as if being surrounded by the color for so long made it offensive to her. Anthy Himemiya swore at other drivers, or at least Utena thought so, they were very ancient words.

Anthy Himemiya did use her indicator. Anthy Himemiya petted other driver’s dogs if the could. Anthy Himemiya used her witchcraft to keep herself (and Utena hopefully) from dying.

“Himemiya, that was really dangerous,” Utena says at the light before one of the campus’s parking lots.

“Was it?” Anthy says blankly.

It was as if Anthy channelled all her rage at her brother and at the world into her driving, and while Utena was glad she found an outlet, she wished Anthy had found a different one.

“Yeah, a little,” Utena says, as diplomatically as she can muster.

Anthy slowly turns to stare owlishly at her for an uncomfortably long time. Utena becomes aware of her white-knuckled grip on the safety strap above the passenger side window and slowly drops her hand into her lap.

Anthy grunts and slowly turns into the parking lot.

Utena sees glimpses of red, blue, orange, and yellow out the corner of her eye, then sees a cabbage-haired fuckboy wearing all denim, jumping and waving a good distance ahead of them.

“The gas, Himemiya!”

Anthy hesitates, torn between continuing to be passive-aggressive at Utena or regular aggressive at Saionji.

This gives him enough time to run up to the window.

“Anthy, my love! I knew you’d come back to me eventually--”

“Fuck off.”

Saionji keeps going as if Utena hadn’t said a word.

“A romantic drive sounds lovely, Anthy--”

“She didn’t even say anything!”

“Quiet, third wheel! If you would kindly unlock the doors, my love.”

Anthy Himemiya does not unlock those doors. Utena holds back giggles as Saionji tries tugging on the handle for five minutes straight, then joins Anthy is being annoyed as Saionji tries and succeeds (!) at squirming through the driver’s side window and into the backseat.

That was more traumatic than the swords thing.

“Where to Saionji-sempai?” Anthy says calmly, repressing the memory like a pro and unsheathing the -sempai that nearly killed him after Utena’s first duel.

“A tour of campus would be ideal. There are some very romantic spots, you know,” Saionji slimes into Anthy’s unfazed ear before leaning back in his seat and spreading his legs. “Oh, and we can drop Tenjou-kun off too, I guess.”

Utena narrows her eyes and turns around in her seat.

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

Utena stares at him.

“Seatbelt? This isn’t some sleazy hook-up car.” (Anthy smiles just slightly at that.)

“Oh, please. I’m sure I don’t need a seatbelt for Anthy’s dainty driving.”

Utena blinks, then turns back around and into the path of another one of Anthy’s unnerving stares.

After a moment, Utena reaches up and grabs the safety strap again.

Anthy grins fiendishly for a flash of a moment and sets her gleaming eyes on the unsuspecting road.

Utena politely adjusts the rear view mirror for her.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at chthonic--fantasy


End file.
